


Daddy is Home

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m having dad issues, so had to write this to just pretend that somewhere in the world there are dads who love there children. Hopefully this is a little fluffy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy is Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having dad issues, so had to write this to just pretend that somewhere in the world there are dads who love there children. Hopefully this is a little fluffy

You watch your daughter talk excitedly to her dad on the phone, her blue eyes match his you think to yourself, whilst she has your auburn hair. “Daddy will you be home in time for bed?” she asks jumping up and down on the couch, giggling at something Tom said to her. She gets serious whilst listening to him, a frown forming, she looks up at you smiling before shouting “I love you too daddy!” Throwing the phone onto the couch she launches herself into your arms, kissing you all over your face. “Daddy says I should give you a big hug.” Folding your arms around her small body you pull her closer, breathing in that special little girl smell.

 

Taking a sip of the rich fruity red wine, you relax on the couch, switching the television on channel hopping you find a rerun of Doctor Who, it’s late and you decide to watch it until Tom comes home. Your daughter was disappointed when he didn’t make bed time, but you knew Tom will make it up to her.

You wake to the sound of keys being placed on the table by the door, his shoes squeaking on the polish you worked into the wood this morning. Stretching out on the couch, you wait for him to come and find you. When he peaks into the living room he runs one of his hands through his curls, he smiles down at you on the couch.

“Sorry it took so long darling.” Walking over to the couch he starts rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He is in one of your favourite outfits, a white dress shirt, black trousers, a matching black waistcoat, and a bright green tie. You are still surprised that after 6 years of marriage he still makes you wet just by looking at you.

He looks at his watch, “Did I miss putting my princess to bed?” he says with a disappointed look on his face. You smile up at him, making to get up from the couch, “Sorry Tom, she tried her best to stay up.” He pushes you down on the couch, his one knee between your legs, supporting, kissing you passionately, his tongue pushing into your mouth. “Will make up for it tomorrow night then.” He smiles at you, undoing his tie, you reach up and slowly start unbuttoning his waistcoat. Tom reaches a hand behind your head, removing the hair clip from your hair, letting your long hair fall over your shoulders. His hand travelling down your body, gently massaging your breasts, his thumb rubbing over your nipple, you feel it straining against the material of your shirt. Sliding his hand up under your shirt, he skims his hands over your breasts, you start giggling and when he sits back looking down at you his eyebrow raised, “Look at us making out like a couple of teenagers.” You explain quickly. Tom smiles “Ehehe, darling with you I constantly feel like a horny teenager.” He kneels between your legs, spreading your legs, his nimble fingers making quick work of the zip of your jeans, he pulls them down, leaning over you, he slides his hand into the waistband of your panties. “Always so ready for me.” He says against your ear, his hot breath, sending shivers all the way down your body, igniting you.

Sliding his middle finger between your folds, he spreads your wetness, moaning against you. You pull him closer to you, your kissing become more frantic; he slips his finger into you, pumping it slowly, he smiles against your cheek, starting a trail of kisses to your ear, his breath hot against it. You buck your hips to meet his thrusts as he slips a second finger in, while rubbing his thumb over your sensitive clit. “Oh god Tom, you are going to drive me crazy.” You hear him chuckle against your ear, “I do my best Mrs Hiddleston.” You bite your bottom lip, fighting hard not to moan too loudly. “Please Tom,” you whimper as you feel the fire burning inside you, you are so close. He increases his pressure on your clit, pushing into you, curling his long fingers against your spot. “Come for me darling.” He breathes out in an almost whisper. You feel the pressure that was building inside of you release, and your walls contract around Tom’s fingers.

“Mommy! Daddy!” you hear through the haze of your orgasm. Tom slips his fingers out of you, kissing you gently on your lips. “Don’t worry darling, I will check on her.” Tom presses his lips against your forehead, and you watch him get up and adjust himself before striding out of the room. You get up from the couch, your legs shaking; you steady yourself before making your way to your bedroom. When you walk past your daughter’s room you hear their conversation.

“I missed you today,” you hear her saying softly, in that almost asleep but fighting it voice “Did you miss me?” He answered her in a soft murmur, “I missed you too my sweet darling girl.” You look into the room and there on her small bed, Tom was cradling her against him, almost falling off the bed the fairy lights bathing them in a warm glow. “Daddy, do you love mommy?” you hear him chuckle softly, “Very much so my princess.” You see that mischievous glint in her eyes as she looks up at him, “Daddy do you love me?” she asks with a shy smile, Tom pulls her closer to him, hugging her, “More than you will ever know, my sweet darling girl.” You can see her eyelids are getting heavier; she is struggling against it, you hear him singing her favourite song softly, “ _Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife, I mean the bare necessities.”_  You can hear her soft snores as she falls asleep, and while Tom is singing, the two of you make eye contact, and you know he is singing the song for you.

Getting up from the bed, he tucks her in, before bending down, kissing her cheek. Standing up to his full height, he looks down at her sleeping form on the bed, and you make your way over to where he was standing, you reach your arm around his waist, hugging him, you rest your head against his chest. He holds you in his arms, and when you look up at him, he smiles down at you. “I think it’s time for a little brother or sister, what do you think?”


End file.
